After Battle
by NoShitSherlock221B
Summary: The battle is over. Done. But instead of the golden trio, its the golden four. Who will now be alive now theirs a new character. What circumstances have changed? And what does that mean for Sirius Black? If you love Sirius, sarcastic humor and fluff. Then this is for you. Sirius/OC.


Stephanie Day was your typical girl. . . Except for the fact that she actually wasn't. You see, she had three best friends that always got her into trouble. Of course, it was never Stephanie's fault, I mean she was just this little blonde thing. How could she have helped Harry Potter getting the Philosophers stone, or help find what was in the chamber of secrets, or even help a set a 'criminal' free. The list is entirely endless. However, that was one of the best things about this short blonde girl. Every one underestimated her. You would think someone who had done all these great things would of hated that, but no, she used to her full advantage. Getting her and her friends out of trouble and surprising her enemy in a duel.

And then, there was one time it was at her most advantage. May 2st 1998, the worst day of her life. She stuck to her friend's side that day. Finding the last horcuxes, having their backs, as she knew they would be doing the same for her. Trying to hold it together as she saw Hagrid holding one of her 'dead' best friends. However, in the end they came out together as they always had done in the past.

After they went into the great hall, waiting for the heartache they were sure to come. Ron ran towards his family seeing them cry but was too tried and dizzy to work out who wasn't there. He went down on his knees next to the body his mother was holding. Only seeing ginger hair, slowly Mrs Weasley moved her body slightly, allowing her youngest boy to see. It was Percy. Ron's face crumbled and let out a cry, after everything that had happened he was still her brother. And now, he was gone. Hermione sat down next to him to comfort the distraught young man. Harry and Stephanie turned to each other, deciding to leave them two alone knowing he need 'Mione' more than them.

"HARRY"

The word echoed through the large hall, bouncing of the walls. Turning around Harry saw his godfather. He went up to him with tears in his eyes, incredibly pleased that the man had made it though the battle.

Stephanie's heart skipped a couple of beats seeing him. You see she had a crush on him, quite a big one at that. It had started around about fourth year summer holidays, she had been a grimmauld place for a few days before her guardians collected her. See, they were away on Order business and wanted her to be safe. In that short space of time, she had talked to Sirius a few times. Mostly about her and Harry's friendship. He was pleased that he had a friend like Steph, he could see the bond in them that James and himself had. When Harry wasn't in one of his moods, he was funny and sassy, and Steph was the only one who could sass him back, and win. Put him in his place when he was being Mr Grumpy pants, as she loved to call him. Although the four of them had an amazing bond, they were the closest.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't be interested in her, I mean she was just a girl at the time. Therefore, she couldn't turn around and say to Sirius "By the way, I know you're like 20 years older than me but I love you. . ." That would have gone down so well. Not. She then saw him a year later at the department of Mysteries, he had come along with the other Order members and saved them. He nearly died that day.

The reason he didn't was because I was there. . . Well the real reason was that my parents are so over protective that they had been teaching me how to duel and fight since I was old enough to talk. I saw Bellatrix about to curse him with his back turnedl, and the crazed look in female death eaters eye and reacted. I couldn't let her hurt him! I quickly finished my duel with some low ranked death eater and shot a simple stinging hex at Bellatrix. It was so un-expected that she lost her footing, being the quick little thing I am I shot a stupefy. Making her fall into the vail.

I was congratulated more times that day then I'm sure my mum was at my birth. And no more than Sirius himself. But that was the last time I had seen him up in till now. I am not that much of a little girl no more I suppose. Lost all my baby fat, with being on the run with the gang and I suppose I have matured in a way that people do in a war.

Snapping myself at my own-dialogued ramblings and looked up at Sirius and Harry again noticing they were in an emotional man hug. As they slowly came out of there embrace Harry turned to me.

"You alright Steph?" He looked at me with concern.

I walked closer to the duo and smiled slightly at him. "As alright as I'm going to get. I swear down now I may pass out. And you better catch me Harry" I gave him a playful glare managing to make him actually smile. My Dorset twang quite noticeable with the sleepiness edge to my voice.

He dropped an arm around my shoulders, allowing me to lean on him. I turn my head to inspect Sirius. His hair seemed longer but in an absolute mess at the moment, although mine probably looks like a birds nest as well, his once tired face seemed to have brightened knowing now that he was free. Peter was gone, the Ministry was under Kingsleys control now, and already knew of his innocence. He had a few cuts on his face with dried blood around them. But overall he look so much better from when I last saw him, his body was now more filled out less skinny with more meat and muscle.

My eyes caught his and he winked at me, probably noticing me checking him out. My face flushed ever so slightly and I smiled lightly at him. I spoke up softly in my very feminine voice "Can we go to the common room or something"

"Yeah, good idea" Looking around all we saw was people being treated and dead body's being covered.

"One sec though" I said while slipping out of Harrys hold heading towards the red headed group. I stopped in front of Hermione and Ron, joining in on their hug. A second later, I felt a warm body behind me and I knew straight away it was Harrys. In the middle of the bundle I spoke up again "Guys me and Harry are going to the common room with Sirius, meet us when you're ready" As I spoke I slowly moved away, causing Harry to let go as well. Before we could turn away, Ron turned to me "Sirius aye?" and looked at me with a gleam in his eye. I rolled my eyes at his and slapped his arm lightly. Then turned round and started to walk up to the homely common room. As I stepped in the thought the hole, with Sirius and Harry behind me, I slowly let a shaky breath. The room looked the same; a part of me was scared that it wouldn't have done. I felt hands on my shoulders behind me, Sirius leaned into the curve of my neck and asked me "You okay?" I didn't know what to do, my nerves was on fire as I felt his hot breathe brushing my neck. I shakily replied "Of course, just good to be home" I slowly walked out of his hold while wanting to kill myself in the process. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Harry smirking at me. I lifted my middle finger at him without even looking. I slowly sat myself down on one of the huge red sofas, taking my jacket and shoes of when I was seated. I noticed Sirius putting on the fire before sitting in the big armchair and Harry lying down on a sofa next to mine. "Thanks guys, do I smell of something-"I paused "Wait, no, don't answer that."

Sirius let out a little barking chuckle before running his eyes over me. I looked down at myself; my black skinny jeans were now completely tattered, with rips and patches of blood, some from the battle and some from the lovely camping trip, notice the sarcasm. My gray tank top also had gashes across them, showing parts of my stomach and side, mostly covered in dried blood. My converses were ripped at the side and had so much dirt on them I had no idea what the original colour was supposed to be. I don't even want to look and my hair or face I thought to myself. But I had have an idea, so I raised my hand and in one of my signature habits, i went to run my fingers thought my hair. I couldn't, it was beyond Knotty. Along with the knots was clumps of dried blood where I must of knocked my head. And it was dirty, disgustingly so. I pulled up a long lock of what was supposed to be white blonde hair. Instead, it was a partly grey, from the dust and grim, and light ash brown, probably from muck. Lovely, how nice I must look in front of the man I loved, I thought to myself. I let a groan and raised myself up.

"I seriously-" Sirius smiled cheekily at me "-need a shower. I can't even see my hair under all this stuff" I raised the lock I had previously inspecting.

I shuffled myself up to the girls bathroom, letting myself into a shower cubical and peeled of my disgusting clothes into the corner, put on the hot taps and walked right under. I let out a contented sigh, my god I have missed this. While on the run we had only used the water we could find, like lakes and streams but it had always been freezing. But this was amazing. I looked up and saw a range of washing and hair products. I picked up a cinnamon and vanilla smelling body wash, my favourite, and started getting all that dirt off my body. Avoiding the cuts but getting the dried blood off, knowing not all the blood going into the drain was mine. I scrubbed multiple times turning my skin pink. Next came my hair, even soaking wet it was still all knotted on my head, I leaned against the side pondering which way to go about it. I grabbed an afro comb, to see if I could untangle the knots first, knowing if I were to scrub it would make it worse. I but it was to much and hurt like a bitch. I dropped the thing on the floor as if it burned me, and moved on to plan B. I grabbed the conditioner, putting the largist drop on my hand, ever. I lightly scrubbed it in my hair, working it into the knots and picked up the afro comb again. "For fuck sake" I swore loudly. It really did hurt a lot. As a went to try again I heard a knock on my door.

Assuming it was Harry I went into a typical Stephanie rant. "MERLINS SAGGY BALL SACK HARRY, my hair is so knotty I'm going to cry. It's pissing me off, why the hell did I grow my hair long. Why can't I be a dude and have short hair. I mean I know your hair is always messy and that but at least it can't do this." I ranted in frustration through the girls bathroom door. Then nearly slipped and died when I heard a deep chuckle that most certainly did not belong to Harry.

"He warned me you would do that" He let out a barking laugh. And I nearly jizzed at the sound of it. At that thought, I slapped by hand, as mother would a child. "Stop it" I whisper to myself.

"Sorry Sirius!" I called laughing back. But dying of embarrassment on the inside.

"Its fine, you okay?" He called back to me. Awwwww he cares, I thought to myself. Then proceeded to hit my hand again.

"Well I think you know what the problem is. So, yeah I will be fine" How could he not know after that embarrassing rant.

"Okay, well there is food downstairs" He called as he went back down to the common room.

FOOD. Okay, let's try this again. I went to pull the comb through again. And thank Merlin it went though this time with only a bit of struggle. As soon as it was done, I washed it quickly but multiple times, wanted to get everything out and wincing every now and then. Defiantly most of knocked it earlier, I thought to myself feeling a large bump and cut at the back of my head.

I stepped out quickly grabbing my wand and used a trying charm. Ever so handy I thought to myself. I then rapped the town around my body and went into my old dormitory hoping my trunk would be hidden in there somewhere. I went to my old bed and looked under, I could sense it was there but couldn't see it. I sat there on my old floor, in a towel breaking the wards around my trunk for Merlin knows how long. I pulled it out and opened, looking inside a saw all my favourite clothes that i had been missing so much when I was away.

Okay, so I want to be warm and cosy but Sirius is downstairs so I can't look like a slob! I pulled out a pair of my favourite muggle tracky bottoms. Thick gray ones that we tight around the hips and ankles but also very baggy. And the most comfortable things ever. I then grabbed a simple white tank top, figure showing but practical I thought to myself. Knowing the some of the cuts on my torso were quite deep and needed to be treated. I carefully brushed my now clean, un-clumped hair and swept it up into a low loose pony tail, not wanted to hurt my gash back there either.

I made my way downstairs and smiled when I saw a hot plate of food in front of where I was sitting before. As I got lower the stair as I saw it was a large hot plate of spag-bowl. Harry knows me so well. As I reached the last step, Sirius looked up and saw me. A gleam in his eye I have never seen before. I dashed over to my sitting place, before picking up the food I cross my legs and brought a gold cover over my legs. As I was eating, I looked up at hair, noticing he had a shower as well and fresh set of clothes like myself.

"Nice shower?" He asked while stuffing his face in, as though he hadn't eaten in days. Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in days.

"Great shower. Apart from the fact I nearly ripped half my hair out" I sarcastically answered back to him.

Harry laughed, "Yes, I heard, I actually think half the cascel heard."

"Shut up, its hurts having long hair. Doesn't it Sirius?" I smiled cheekily in his direction.

"Yes. Yes it does" He flipped his hair over his shoulder, like some sort of teenage girl.

I giggled lightly while still piling as much food as i could into my mouth. "See Harry!? It's hard to be this fabulous" I winked at him.

"Its nice to see you smile Steph" He suddenly said, staring at me intently. Like he had never seen me before. I suppose in that was right, I haven't been myself in a while. War makes people change, so it was good to be me again. "Its nice to smile" I replied honestly.

Sirius was looking at Harry and me intently, "It's weird seeing both of you as adults. Not that either of you got to be children. It's hard to ever think of you as children."

I had never was really able to be a child, my parents were in the order. And aurors, so they made me grow up fast. Constantly moving place, house, country. Hogwarts had been my first proper home, as it was to harry. Thats why we bonded so well, we both had never got the chance to be children. Alough, my younger years where much happier than his.

"Gosh, I can't even remember being a child" I said while scooping the last bit of pasta of my plate.

"Is that why you made up for it here" Harry grinned at me.

Okay, so i wasn't a very good student here. I mean, don't get my wrong, i did my homework, studied and all that. But i was a tad bit silly. And by that i mean a lot bit silly. I sang 'inapropiat' song in class. Espcially snapes, his facial expressions where the best. Mcgonagles was a close second though. I liked to help the twins pull pranks, sometimes doing my own. Needless to say, i had a LOT of dedentions.

So yeah, top student right here.

"Even the notion!" I pulled my best insulted face.

"Steph, you sang 369 in Snapes class. On a Friday. At last lesion of the day. In the first row." He giggled.

"Its a lovely song, and i think we all learnt from it."

"How does it go?" Sirius asked, while smiling at us.

"It talks about bitches, hoes, balls. You know all the good hardcore educating stuff" I told him seriously.

You would of been able to hear his replying laugh in the slytherins dooms. I giggled lightly while slowly lowering myself down onto sofa, getting my head comfortable, not wanted to lay on that horrible bump.

I yawned loudly "As fun as this has been ladies, I'm going to go for a sleep. Wake me and die." I told them seriously. Sleeping on the run is not something that happens often, and when it does. It's surrounded by fear and nightmares.

"I may just join you there" Harry yawned back while getting himself under the fluffy blankets.

"Night guys" was the last thing i heard before i slowly feel in the peaceful darkness.

I could feel something shaking. Merlin beard was there something in the sofa!? I sat up in a two fast motion making me feel a tad bit dizzy. I turned my head as Sirius's face was only a couple of inches away.

"Do you know how long it take to wake you?" he asked cocking a eyebrow at me with a smirk to himself. Cheeky bastard.

"Not personally no." I grinned cheekily.

Looking away from Sirius's beautiful gray gaze to look around the room. The fire was still going making the room have a soft glow, and Harry was snoozing on the sofa. I heard the common room painting opens and Tonks and Remus made their way in carrying a fussing teddy. It was weird to think that I was made godmother to the cutest child alive. Ya'noo apart mine and Sirius's future ones... I mentally slapped my hand. Doing it in front of Sirius let alone anyone else would be a tad bit embarrassing.

"I'm quite surprised that she let me in really" Tonks muttered quickly as she lowered herself gently next to me.

"Must have been teddy charm" I pulled a funny face at teddy, stick out my tongue bar. He coed at me reaching out for me. I looked Tonks and nodded at me while handing him over with a grin on her face. As he settled into my arms his hair changed to my blonde locks interest of his normal turquoise. His eyes also changed from his Amber ones to my big blue ones. I smiled softly at him, stroking his soft baby hair.

"Ello little man, I like your hair" I told him in a soft voice.

"How old is he now?" I heard Sirius ask quietly, not wanting to wake Harry. I sometimes forget that both Harry and Sirius are godfathers. Remus couldn't decide between the two loving them both and trusting them both equally.

"Nearly a year"

I looked up to see Sirius looking at me as I started cooing at teddy cuddling him into me. He smiled at me and smiled back. Trying to hold in the blush for the life of me while squealing on the inside like a teenage girl. We keep having moments, and I think I could die.

"How are you guys?" I asked the Lupins.

I had Tonks next me, talking to teddy with me. And Remus was sat in the arm chair next to Sirius chatting quietly.

"Tired" was my one worded reply from a sleepy Tonks.

"Arn't we all" I raised my signature eyebrow at Sirius. He held his hands up in defense

"I thought you would want to see our little godson here."

"Really..?" my eyebrow was still up, "..Then why didn't you wake Harry?" I asked.

"He is asleep," he reasoned.

"I was asleep!" I tried to sound annoyed but he was just so dammn hot looking at me with the stupid smirk.

It was so hard to look at him now. He was looking at me differently now. And talking, acting. Everything! But I was trying to keep myself calm.

And said cheekily "Sirius if you just wanted to see my pretty eyes you could have just waited in till tomorrow!" I joked but knowing inside that I wished it was true.

"That's exactly it!" he replied in the same tone, a mischief look in his eyes.

He winked at me and Remus let out his deep chuckle, causing teddy to let out his baby giggles.

"You think uncle Sirius is funny, huh. He does to" Sirius let out a barking laugh "Oi!"

I yawned widely and slowly gave back teddy while I stood.

"Right I'm off to bed, shall I wake Harry?" Sirius nodded at me. I walked over to were Harry's head was and slowly shook him.

"Harry, sweetie wake up" his eyes blindly looked up at me. "You okay?" I asked him while stroking the hair of his forehead.

"Nightmares" was his one word reply.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" I spoke softly. Now sitting next to him.

"If you don't mind"

"Well, I'm I guess going to be sleeping in the guys dorm then" I grabbed his hand and dragged him off the sofa.

"Come on fatty" I teased lightly.

"Im coming, I'm coming" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, while blinding following me.

"Night Sirius" He mumbled, too tired to even realize there were new people in the room.

"Night everyone" I grumbled, while still holding Harry's hand to drag him up to the boys dorms.


End file.
